Little Wonders
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sequel to Give Up Forever   It's been 6 months since Seth confessed his love for Kiley.  Was he able to mend her heart after Paul's death?
1. Ch 1 You Both Suck

**So here it is, chapter 1 of the sequel to Give Up Forever. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1** - You Both Suck

Hazy bluish-brown eyes slowly opened and looked around the room. She could've sworn she heard knocking which may have pulled her from her slumber. Maybe she only dreamt it. She closed her eyes to try and fall back into her slumber when the knocking started again. She pulled herself from bed as she pulled on a pair of jersey shorts; normally all she slept in were panties and a t-shirt. She walked downstairs and opened the door.

A way too cheerful Embry and Leah staring back at her. Kiley groaned, "Are you two bored or something?" Leah giggled, "No but we figured if we were awake you should be too." Kiley stepped aside and let the overly happy couple in the house, "You two are killing me." Embry chuckled as he plopped down onto the couch and pulled Leah into his lap who squealed out of surprise.

Kiley couldn't help but giggle at their playfulness. Once Leah stopped fighting the imprint her and Embry strengthened their imprint bond. They were practically inseparable nowadays. It had been six months since Seth had confessed his love for her and made her understand that everyone believed the Quileute God's had brought him to her because she lost Paul.

For the ten years before Seth, every time she'd thought of Paul she felt empty and alone and for the last six months she'd felt more alive than she did the first ten years without Paul. Seth really had been the answer to all her prayers. At first it was a little awkward for her, he was one of her best friends all through school, and her and Leah were close as well growing up, but now everything just seemed to fit.

Leah smiled, "How are you and Seth doing?" Kiley smiled softly, "We are doing good...I just hope he really did make the right decision. I always question him about it and I know he's probably getting frustrated by me always asking, but after six months of living together and being together; I honestly wouldn't want to up and change anything about us." Leah laughed, "Don't worry you know Seth he's so big hearted. He will never get tired of you asking. I was really surprised he waited for as long as he did to finally come clean with the truth. And even than it wasn't the whole truth. He's actually liked you since you guys were in grade school, but once he started phasing and found out about Paul and the imprint he just knew better then to ever say or think anything about you as anything other than a friend."

Kiley smiled as she looked down and then back up at Leah and Embry, "I can't believe he didn't tell me sooner...Why didn't he tell me after Paul died?" Leah shrugged, "He knew how strong your bond was with Paul and knew it was going to be a while until you was ready to hear any truth to his feelings. When Emily told him you'd decided not to go to the cemetery anymore, which was when he decided he needed to tell you exactly how he felt. We knew what had been going on my brothers little wolf brain; once Paul died he couldn't keep his feelings a secret anymore. Sam tried to help him by giving him your area to patrol. It may be a little longer before you really know how much he loves you...but I'm sure you can feel it."

Kiley nodded, "No I know how much he loves me. He tells me at least a hundred times a day and you know something Leah...I don't ever get tired of hearing those words come out of his mouth. The more time I spend with him the more I love him right back. I used to feel like I wasn't being true to him because of Paul and then suddenly I felt myself waking up and falling asleep with only one person on my mind and in my heart...Seth. I couldn't have asked for anyone else in my life to make me any happier than he does right now. And I honestly don't think anyone can ever replace him."

Leah smirked, "So speaking of my little brother...where is he?" Kiley's face immediately lit up with the question, "Patrolling, he left around 3 this morning." Leah quirked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't he be finished by now?"

As if on cue the front door opened and Seth walked in shirtless and bare foot with his black cargo cut off shorts hanging low on his hips. His tall frame towered over Kiley when he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips softly. Kiley couldn't help but giggle when she remembered how short he used to be when he first started phasing and then suddenly the age of 17 rolled around and he sprouted like a damn weed. Kiley was 5'9" and Seth was near 6'8". She was a good foot shorter than him.

Seth let his large framed body slowly slide into place behind Kiley on the couch as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. Leah giggled when Kiley blushed. Kiley still wasn't used to the displays of affection from Seth in front of the others in the pack. She loved the feelings but wasn't used to all of it just yet. She was definitely in love with him. Kiley patted his arm that was around her waist, "Tired?" Seth yawned audibly, "Uh huh."

Leah laughed, "Yea that was obvious. C'mon Embers, let's let them get some sleep." Embry chuckled, "If that's what they call it nowadays sure." Embry and Leah both laughed loudly when Kiley's cheeks flamed red, "You both suck." Kiley watched as they got up and left closing the door behind them.

Kiley felt Seth gently lift her and place her in his lap as she laid her head on his shoulder. Seth chuckled when he noticed she was still blushing over what Embry had said to her, "Why do you let him get to you...You know he just loves to tease you mercilessly." Kiley's blush deepened, "I know...I can't help it." Seth leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as her hands slid up and weaved into his hair, he was letting her control the kiss. He always let her control anything; if she wanted to deepen the kiss then she would, if she wanted to make love then that's exactly what he did.

Seth was not a small man in any category and he didn't want to frighten her or hurt her in anyway. She couldn't ever get over how someone as big as him was so gentle with her. Seth pulled back as he kissed the tip of her nose, "Let's go to bed." It was a statement in his now husky voice. Kiley knew the effect she was having on him and knew when his voice dropped a few octaves, that was all he ever had to say. He never needed to ask. Kiley nodded as Seth carefully stood up with her in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bed.


	2. Ch 2 Pesky Tshirt

**Chapter 2** - Pesky T-shirt

They could lay in bed for hours and just do nothing but make out. They had perfected the art of making out. Feeling, touching, kissing, tasting, nipping each other's overheated flesh. Sometimes making out was all they needed to do and sometimes they needed more. Needed to bring each other to the brink of insanity and then push each other over the edge of passion. Some nights it was slow, gentle and sweet. Other nights it was raw, overheated and animalistic.

She wasn't sure if it was because Seth was the one to finally take her virginity, but she knew she'd never felt anything like that with Paul. Even though Paul had made love to her in a non-intercourse way, she still never felt half of what she felt with Seth. Every time Seth touched her or kissed her everything inside of her body lit completely on fire from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, and he was the only one who could quench her burning desires.

Kiley felt Seth's warm hand slide down her curvy side to her naked thigh where her shorts had ridden up and then his warm hand slid up until it slid under the jersey material of the shorts and cotton material of the panties as he cupped her cool fleshy butt cheek. Her skin was always cold when they would first start making out.

Kiley could feel Seth's warm hands exploring the curves of her body. She couldn't help but giggle when he groaned at the contact. When his warm hand gripped her bottom her body moved and rubbed against his as she let out a soft moan in his mouth. Seth couldn't help but chuckle against her lips as he pulled back and stared into her muddy blue eyes. Seth always said her eyes looked like they were supposed to be blue but that someone splattered mud in them. They were unique and different and he loved them.

Kiley smiled softly, "I missed you." Seth smiled a big toothy grin, "Yea? I missed you too. Quil is more than likely going to give you a whole bunch of shit all I did was think about you while on patrol." Seth chuckled when Kiley blush furiously. She felt his hand play with the hem of her t-shirt, before it slowly started sliding under the cotton material. His thumb brushed against the side of her naked breast. Kiley couldn't help biting her bottom lip. Seth chuckled a little bit more he knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on her. Seth smirked, "Think we can get rid of this pesky t-shirt?" Kiley giggled, "You're so cute when you ask. How many times have I told you, you don't need to ask? If you think it should go then get rid of it."

It was Seth's turn to blush. His tan cheeks tinged pink causing Kiley to giggle. Seth watched as Kiley moved around and sat on her knees as she grabbed his hand and he let her pull him, which clearly she couldn't have done if he didn't move on his own accord. He was perched on his knees in front of her, still staring into her eyes. Seth gently pulled her t-shirt from her body and then pulled her across the bed and against his overheated body.

His lips automatically captured her lips again as both of his thumbs brushed against the sides of her naked breasts. His thumbs decided to be brave as they swiped over her nipples, erecting them and making them brush against his bare chest. Seth's arm snaked around her waist as he gently lowered her to the bed, his lips trailed down her neck and throat then his lips moved down as he softly took her left nipple into his mouth as his hand palmed her right breast. Her soft moans and mewls were music to his ears. His hand and mouth switched places as her moans became throatier.

Kiley just about came unglued when Seth's soft lips kissed down her ribs and flat stomach as his warm hands slowly started sliding down her panties and shorts once he got them off he started placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. Kiley sat up slowly as Seth's lips made it back up her body to her lips as her fingers pulled on the button on his cargo shorts…he loved feeling her small hands on his body and felt her tugging on his shorts to get them off.

Seth stood up from the bed as he kicked the shorts off into the corner where they joined the majority of her clothing. Seth turned around and noticed Kiley had gotten up on her knees in the foot of the bed as he walked over and captured her lips again as his hands slid down her curvaceous body slid down over her perfectly shaped naked rear-end to the backs of her soft thighs. As he gripped her thighs and lifted her off the bed and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Seth carefully sat down as he continued to kiss her lips as one of his hands slid between them and his middle finger gently rubbed against the lips of her soaking wet core. Kiley shuddered against his body. Seth smirked, "You ready baby?" Seth watched as Kiley's bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she slowly nodded at him. Seth chuckled, "You're sure?" Kiley blushed a little as she nodded again as his finger continued to probe her wet core and he could feel her breathing becoming erratic because his fingers were working her into frenzy practically.

Seth moved his big body around and laid Kiley in the middle of the bed as he slowly slid himself into her. They both couldn't help groaning at the friction their love making caused in both of their bodies. Seth let her get accommodated to his size as she kissed the side of his neck and gripped his hair between her fingers, her knees pressed to the sides of his body as he gripped her thighs and started rocking in and out of her body as her hands moved down and gripped his biceps.

Kiley rolled them over as she laced her fingers with his as she started riding him hard…She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she was feeling when he was on top of her…pretty soon…Seth's hips were coming up off the bed to crash into hers to make the impact more intense…They were both out of breath…In short gasps Seth groaned, "God, you don't know how much I crave to be deep inside of you…makes me insane…thinking about it and then feeling it." Kiley kept moving herself top of him, relishing the feeling of him inside of her, "I know…feeling you deep inside of me…God you feel so good inside of me…" Seth grabbed her hips and flipped them back over and said, "Cum with me Kiley."

Kiley whimpered his voice was so low and the thoughts that went through her head…especially when he would whisper about being inside of her…he pushed her legs apart and started thrusting harder and deeper…The last couple of thrusts and Kiley flew over the edge screaming…With a very loud yet deep growl, she felt Seth empty himself into her…Seth held himself up and they just stared in each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity…until their breathing regulated.

Seth pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly, "I love you Kiley…So much." Kiley wanted to cry, no one had made her feel so much in such a short period of time...She kissed his lips full of passion and want, "I love you too Seth." Seth wrapped Kiley in his arms as they slowly came down from their passion high as they both slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Ch 3 Engagements, Friends & Imprinting

**Chapter 3** - Engagements, Friends & Imprinting

Kiley drove her Toyota towards the beach. Everyone was meeting there for a bonfire and bbq. Kiley pulled into the parking lot and looked out over the beach; she couldn't help but laugh as she watched Jake growl and chase around Briar as she giggled and taunted him. Kiley grabbed the two huge bowls of potato salad and was walking down the steps to the spot on the beach. Briar stopped running from Jake as she pointed towards Kiley.

Jake jogged over and took the bowls from her as he kissed her cheek and walked the bowls over to Emily and Sam. Kiley continued walking over to where everyone was standing. Leah, Briar, and Kim ran up and practically jumped on Kiley. They all fell into the sand giggling. Emily shook her head at them as Sam and the other guys chuckled at their playfulness.

The guys all helped up their respective imprints as Jared helped Kiley up he kissed the top of her head and gave her a tight hug, she returned the hug and then brushed off her jeans as she looked around, "Let me guess Seth's not done with patrol yet?" Quil chuckled as he walked over and smirked, "No Sam gave him an extra hour for jumping on me, he nearly ripped my ear off the side of my head cause I was teasing him about thinking about you so much. Before you guys got together his brain was 50 percent you, 40 percent family, friends and vampires and 10 percent junk. Now that you two are together is 90 percent you 10 percent everything else."

Kiley pinched Quil's arm cause she knew hitting him would only hurt herself. She giggled as she watched him screech like a little girl who'd seen a spider as he rubbed the pinched skin with his hand. Claire walked up and Kiley couldn't believe how big Claire was now. She was almost 16. They were considered to be in the dating part of their relationship. Claire glared as she poked Quil in the chest and he leaned down to give her a kiss and she put the palm of her hand against his puckered lips and pushed back, "OH NO KISSES FOR YOU QUIL ATERRA! You shouldn't be teasing Seth. You knew he'd get defensive about his relationship with Kiley and he has every right too. Shame on you for doing that to your pack brother."

Quil frowned, "I'm sorry Claire Bear." Claire shook her head, "You shouldn't even be apologizing to me buddy! You need to say you're sorry to Kiley, first because it's your fault Seth isn't here and second apologize to Seth because he shouldn't have gotten in trouble for you being a dick." Quil gaped at Claire as he held his hands out as he started to say something, she shook her head at him, "Please do not talk to me until you fix the situation." As her hand went up and flicked his ear. Everyone saw him flinch when she flicked him and walked over to help Emily.

Leah leaned over as she gently nudge Kiley in the side, "And you said me and Embry were whipped...Look at the face he's making. Like someone destroyed his favorite chew toy." Kiley and Leah looked at each other as they busted out in giggles.

Quil walked up with a sullen look on his face and his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his cut off shorts, "Kiley I'm sorry Seth isn't here...It's my fault. I let my thoughts slip to Sam on purpose when we were both phased which is how he found out; And how Seth got in trouble. I'll see if I can get Sam to give him a stay of execution." Quil walked away as Leah continued to giggle.

"Wow I've never seen anyone bitch down to their imprint that fast before. Usually they are bumping heads left and right to figure out who is right and who is wrong." Leah giggled some more. Kiley couldn't help but laugh with Leah.

Leah got serious for a minute as she turned to Kiley, "Come and walk with me please...I need to ask you something." Kiley nodded as they walked down the beach making small talk about the pack and their imprints, Seth, Embry; Whatever really needed to be discussed. Kiley knew Leah was stalling but couldn't tell why until she saw it. The sparkle on her left ring finger.

Kiley stopped abruptly as she grabbed Leah's left hand, "OH MY GOD! LEAH CLEARWATER! You tell me what is going on right now!" Leah actually blushed. A full red tinge on her oh so tan cheeks, because no one had seen the ring yet and she couldn't believe Kiley said it that loud.

Kiley threw her hand over her mouth, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I hadn't meant for that to come out so loud." Leah giggled as she tried to get the blush out of her cheeks as she shook her head, "No it's okay. That's what I wanted to talk with you about."

Leah held her stomach because it was doing flip flops as she slowly breathed in and the exhaled slowly as well, "Embry finally asked me to marry him and...I said yes of course. Mom is thrilled, but I haven't told Seth yet. But I wanted to ask if you'd be my Maid of Honor. I'll completely understand if you don't want to, but since your relationship bloomed with Seth; I feel like we've gotten closer as well. And I just know someday soon Seth is going to ask you to marry him...Don't worry Seth won't rush into it, because he's super slow sometimes and loves to take his time. But I can feel it in my bones you guys are perfect for each other."

Kiley grabbed both of Leah's hands, "Leah you're rambling...Calm down. And yes I'd be honored to be your Maid of Honor." Leah smiled brightly, "Really? I mean really REALLY? Because I was serious; if you don't feel comfortable you don't have too." Kiley nodded, "Really really. I felt it too Leah we are closer and I'd like to hope it's not just because of my bond with Seth."

"I'd like to think I didn't have anything to do with your friendship." The deep familiar voice behind Kiley made a smile etch its way across her face as she turned around and looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes as her hand reached out and he pushed his fingers between hers lacing their hands together as his eyes lowered down to her muddy blue eyes. Suddenly they both stopped and their eyes locked into place staring at one another.

Seth unexpectedly felt very heavy in the sand. He could feel it. He could feel her. He could hear her heart beating inside of her chest. As a full both warmth started in his chest and spread out through his arms and legs and felt like it shot out from the tips of his fingers and toes.

Leah stood to the side of them as her eyes shifted back and forth rapidly, "Sam! SAM! Come quick!" Leah touched Kiley's hand, "Are you ok Ki?" Kiley and Seth both felt a slight electrical jolt in their joined hands as Kiley nodded slowly, "What was that?" Sam ran over, "What is wrong?"

Seth looked from Kiley to Leah to Sam and then his eyes landed back onto Kiley, then back at Sam again, "There's no way this is possible...Not even a remote chance Right...I mean you'd have told me right Sam...Please tell me you would've warned me...I mean but why now...What the hell is going on? Why didn't you tell me it was possible? I don't get it."

Sam placed his hand on Seth's shoulder, "Calm down and tell me what you're going on about and I will try to help you."

Seth swallowed hard, "I just imprinted on Kiley."


	4. Ch 4 Far From Losing

**Chapter 4** –Far From Losing

Sam gaped at Seth and Kiley. Sam narrowed his eyes trying to figure out if they were screwing with him, but he saw the look on everyone's face and knew they were being completely truthful with him. Sam grunted, "Okay both of you calm down and let's go back to the house. Just so I know how do the two of you feel about this?" Seth shook his head as he looked at Kiley as he squeezed her hand slightly as he frowned, "I don't know how to feel about it…Kiley are you okay?"

Seth was thrilled on the inside but he couldn't gage Kiley's feelings until she blinked a few times as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, Seth's frown deepened and was suddenly scared that imprinting might ruin everything they'd worked hard on. Seth looked at everyone, "Can you guys give us a minute please? Let me talk with Kiley alone." Everyone nodded as they walked away to leave them alone.

Seth stepped closer to Kiley as he cupped her face, "Now I understand what the guys were talking about when their imprints get upset, I couldn't feel your tears before…But I can now." His thumbs tried to wipe away all her tears, but more flowed out and over his thumbs. Seth sighed heavily, "Please tell me honestly how you feel. I know we were just getting into the swing of our relationship, and this will more than likely rush it, but I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. We can continue to go slow. I just don't want to lose you Kiley. You mean so much to me."

Kiley's lips turned up in a watery smile, "Seth you're far from losing me. We have something the others didn't. We fell in love before the imprint happened. I was just as shocked as you were that you imprinted on me. I don't know why or understand how, but it happened. It took me ten years to get over Paul's death. I never imagined that I'd ever feel the same way about anyone ever again in my life time."

Kiley stifled a breath out as she smiled softly, "But you proved me wrong. You proved that there is life out there just waiting for someone to walk up and take it. Only I didn't have to face the world alone. I got to face it with you. I don't know if maybe there's a limitation on the imprint that after so many years of the imprinter being dead the bond gets broken so the imprint can move on or I don't know…Maybe Paul never really imprinted on me, and just thought he did. There would be at least a hundred different scenarios and well thought out reasons. But at this point I don't care why."

Kiley pushed up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around Seth's shoulders, as he leaned over and lifted her off the ground so she wouldn't have to strain as she kissed his lips firmly, "Paul was my past; Seth you…You're my future. I love you. So you imprinted on me. It was unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome." She wrapped her legs around his waist as one of his arms went under her rear and one went around her waist.

Seth smiled as he kissed her lips softly, while his arms tightened around her small frame, "I love you Kiley…You have no idea how happy you make me. I really can't believe I imprinted. I just wanted you to be okay with it. I know it was a bit of a surprise." Kiley giggled as she buried her face into the side of his neck, "A bit? I think Leah had a heart attack." Seth chuckled as he buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent deeply.

Seth gently placed her back on her feet as Leah ran over and grabbed Kiley's hand, "Please tell me you guys are ok?" Kiley giggled as she nodded, "Yea of course were fine. I just scared your brother a little when I started crying." Leah jerked Kiley into a huge hug as she scoffed, "A little? Really? Did you see his face? I thought his heart was about to fall into his stomach." Kiley nodded she'd felt the same way. Seth grabbed Kiley's hand as he laced their fingers together and they walked over to the bonfire which is where everyone was sitting waiting for them.

Sam stood as he watched Seth lead Kiley back over to the bonfire, "Are you okay Kiley?" Emily walked over as she carefully hugged Kiley. Kiley smiled softly, "I'm fine really. It was definitely unexpected." Jake's father Billy smiled, "Well we've had a lot of first since the guys started phasing, Leah being the first women in the pack, Quil imprinting on Claire when she was two, Seth was the youngest to phase at 15 until Collin and Brady phased at 13. I guess now we can add imprint getting imprinted on twice to the list. I guess nothing is normal in La Push."

Kiley laughed with everyone else, "Hello I was six when Paul imprinted on me...What is normal about any of this." Seth's hand squeezed Kiley's as she looked up and smiled at him. Kiley turned her eyes back to Billy, "So what happened?"

Billy shook his head, "I honestly don't know. We've experienced so many things together as a tribe and then also together as a pack. There's probably so many other things we don't know that can and will happen. This just seems to be something else that we can add to the list of things. I'll give Quil Senior a call when I get home and Sue, well call a council meeting. There has to a rational explanation for it."

Kiley shook her head, "Maybe there isn't supposed to be a rational answer for everything. I mean clearly it happened for a reason...Otherwise it wouldn't have happened at all."

Everyone agreed. If it wasn't meant to happen Seth wouldn't have imprinted on her. Leah was scared because she was sure Kiley would reject the imprint and break Seth's heart. She was really happy Kiley didn't reject her little brother. She had a feeling Kiley wouldn't simply because their relationship had grown so strong over the last six months.

Leah and the rest of the pack had never seen two people so happy and so content then to just sit wrapped in each other's arms. They didn't have to say anything or keep a conversation between the two of them to be happy.

Later that night once the fire had died down and everyone was slowly getting tired the bonfire was definitely dying down and so was everyone else.

Seth looked down at Kiley, "You ready to go home?" Kiley nodded as she dug in her pockets and handed over her car keys. Seth kissed the top of her head, "I'll go warm up the car and be right back to get you." Kiley nodded as she stretched and watched as Seth jogged away.

Kiley sat up as she looked towards the trees, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She felt like eyes were on her. It was probably just her imagination.

Kiley couldn't help but giggle and squeal when Seth snuck up behind her and wrapped her in his arms as he swung her around in circles. When he stopped Kiley turned around in his arms as he captured her lips. She sighed against his body as she hesitantly pulled her lips from his, "Let's go home." Seth nodded as he did as she asked. They started to leave the beach as Kiley stopped and looked to the trees one more time.

Maybe it was her imagination.

Maybe.


	5. Ch 5 The Stranger Or Not

**Chapter 5** – The Stranger Or Not

The golden eyes watched her from the trees. He let out a growl as he turned and stalked through the trees at a fast pace, he had to get back to the Fork's side of the border. If he was spotted on their territory they would and could kill him.

Ten and a half years ago he was killed in the very same spot where they were just having their bonfire. Laughing, eating and dancing it up. Generally having a good time the only way they could at a pack bonfire.

Once he got to the house deep in the woods of Forks, he looked at himself in the mirror. The reflection was pale, his eyes that used to once be the same color as an onyx stone had changed from a deep blood red to golden amber. He was completely disgusted by himself and his appearance. Paul shoved his fist through the mirror as it shattered and the pieces fell to the floor breaking into smaller pieces.

He stalked around the house and couldn't get his brain to wrap around the fact that they couldn't smell him. He'd been hunting earlier in the day and nearly crossed paths with Jake and Quil and they couldn't smell him. He'd hid quiet as a mouse deep in a dark green bush terrified they would kill him as soon as they smelled him. But they never did. Maybe he still smelled like a wolf, but it was impossible he'd been living as a blood sucker for almost eleven years now. Maybe he still had Kiley's scent on him, even if he was considered dead.

Later that night when he could smell the driftwood being burned in the bonfire, he followed the scent to the tree line of the beach. If his heart was still beating it would've broken the instant he saw her. He wasn't even alive and his heart ached to have her in his arms again. Why she was wrapped in Seth's arms and kissing Seth's lips it was clearly beyond him. Every time their lips touched the rage in his body would just enflame. But there would be no phasing. He wanted to phase so bad and rip Seth apart. But clearly that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

He remembered back to the day he was laying on the slab at the coroner's office. The girl with the golden eyes walked in and could feel his heart still beating ever so slowly, so slow the coroner who'd pronounced him dead not more than an hour ago hadn't noticed he still had life in him. Paul's senses were still working full blast and he could smell her, her scent was so sickly sweet it burned his nose and eyes and he felt her cold hand as it touched his neck. Her thumb rubbing over his pulse point.

He had lost so much blood he couldn't speak or move he wanted nothing more than to phase and rip her to shreds, but the blood loss rendered him immobile. She smiled wickedly when he opened his eyes and looked up at her, she turned his head as she bit into the side of his neck ever so gently, letting the venom penetrate his whole body. It hurt so much, he'd never felt pain like that before. Sure he'd been technically killed by a vampire, but the venom was so painful as he felt it run through his veins and arteries.

A week later he was a hideous blood sucking leech. And all he wanted to do was suck everyone dry. Cami helped him with the blood lust. She'd helped him hunt. Helped him get over the pain and depression of not being who he once was. Cami had finally explained it had been her brother Jordan who'd killed him and Jordan's idiot friend David who'd been systematically ripped apart by Paul's now ex-pack brothers. Cami had watched Paul when he'd patrolled and knew he was a strong individual, and she wanted to make him hers. And so she did. He'd also learned that the coroner was Cami and Jordan's father and he'd pronounce Paul dead even though he could have save him. But whatever Cami wanted; Cami got.

Once Paul was strong enough and had gained their trust, a few years down the line he'd slowly and methodically killed Cami, Jordan and their father for making him into a monster. Along with anyone else who'd been involved with changing him. He'd found out they'd been responsible for going to the Makah reservation and turning a handful of the Indians in that tribe.

Paul knew it was a bad thing to be killing his own kind...so to speak. But technically he didn't consider himself a blood sucker. Any time he ran across a leech in Forks he'd rip their heads off and burn them. Because Paul was bigger than the average vampire he had an almost insatiable thirst. He forced himself to feed every three hours.

The sun was down and naturally he was out hunting again. Suddenly within a matter of three seconds he was pinned to a tree as 8 sets of golden eyes were looking at him as a round of hisses escaped their mouths.

Carlisle Cullen was shocked to say the least as he saw who was looking back at him. He looked down at Esme and then at the rest of the Cullen Clan, "Paul? How..." His question trailed off of his lips. He couldn't ask how the once prominent pack member had been reduced to the pale figure they saw in front of them. His golden eyes clearly mirroring their own. Carlisle had never been at a loss for words. Bella frowned as she stepped forward from Edwards embrace, she touched Paul's arm lightly his skin was just as pale and cold as her own, "Paul what happened?"

Paul frowned as the anger consumed his body, "What does it look like leech lover?"

Alice frowned as she stepped forward, "You was changed? How is that even possible? Wouldn't the wolf gene keep you from changing into one of us?" Paul shook his head, "I don't know. I was near death when I was changed. I killed the people involved with changing me. But I couldn't leave."

Edward could hear his thoughts as he stepped forward, "Because of Kiley. You want to change her." Paul half growled and half hissed, "Don't talk about her! Don't ever talk about her." Bella frowned, "Paul she has to want to be with you if you want to change her. You can't just force her." Jake told me about her. You imprinted when she was six. But she'd been seeing Seth since your untimely death. They all think you're dead. They don't know about you being a vampire do they?"

Paul shook his head as Emmett and Jasper let go of Paul finally. Emmett sniffed the air, "How's come we can't smell you? Even if you're a vampire you should have some kind of smell to you." Paul shook his head, "I don't know. I thought for sure I was going to get caught by Quil and Jake earlier but they couldn't smell me."

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other as Edward nodded, "Every vampire has a certain gift, whether it's reading minds, strength, beauty, controlling emotions, predicting the future outcome of things, or the ability to block powers. Apparently Paul's ability is to block his scent, there is a possibility that he might be able to give off a different scent to mask his own.."

Carlisle looked at Paul, "I know the Quileute's don't know about you. But if you ever need a place to stay; You'll always be welcome in our home Paul whether you're one of us or one of them." Paul nodded as he headed in a different direction, he would never go to their place as a vampire or anything else. He hated being what he was.

All he could think about when he got back home was Kiley.

One thing was definitely certain. Paul wanted Kiley back.

And he wanted her back now. He wanted her here with him, in his arms. Once he had her he'd convince her to let him change her. At least that way they could be together forever.


	6. Ch 6 More Than Anything

**Chapter 6** – More Than Anything

Once Seth got Kiley home he lifted her into his arms as he carried her into the house. Seth smiled softly when he placed her on her feet; she pushed up on her toes as she kissed his lips so softly. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water, after she drank some she handed the glass to Seth and he finished it. He placed the glass in the sink as he walked up behind Kiley and his lips started trailing a path over the exposed flesh of her neck causing her to shiver against his body. He chuckled into the side of her neck as he turned her around and lifted her and placed her on the kitchen counter as he took his place standing between her thighs.

Kiley couldn't but moan as his lips continued their assault on her neck, throat, collar bone area and even nibbled on her exposed ear lobes making her fingers that were weaved through his jet black hair tighten.

Kiley poked her bottom lip out as Seth pulled away from her lips. He couldn't help but laugh so hard that it rumbled through his chest and the whole house. Seth held up both of his hands as he slowly backed away from Kiley, "Just give me a second baby. I got something for you." Kiley eyed him suspiciously but nodded anyway. She watched as Seth dug around in his pocket as he pulled out a blue velvet box and placed it in the palm of her hand and encouraged her to open it.

Kiley quirked an eyebrow at him as he chuckled, "Just open it please." Kiley nodded as she slowly opened the box and as soon as she saw what was occupying the box she could feel the tears pricked her eyes. Seth too her left hand and placed it against the middle of his chest and she could feel his heartbeat thudding against the palm of her hand so hard. As if the answer to the question getting ready to come out his mouth was the most important of his life.

"Marry me Kiley." It wasn't a question it was a request. He didn't want an answer he just wanted her to confirm she loved him as much as he loved her. Kiley nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, "I'd love to be your wife Seth. More than anything in this world." Seth took the three stoned diamond ring out of the box and carefully slipped it onto her left ring finger as his scorching lips kissed the back of her hand and then moved to her lips.

Seth slid her off the counter and against his huge body as her legs automatically went around his waist as he walked up stairs and went to their room and closed the door. Seth sat down on the edge of the bed and he could feel her kissing his neck and his skin felt like it tightened. She pulled back and her lips softly kissed his and he couldn't help but kiss her back. Her hands were lightly running up and down his arms and chest...Her touch was so feather light it tickled his skin. His hands started with the hem of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head. She pushed him over and he rolled them over as he started inching her jeans down her legs. While his warm lips pressed kisses on her naked hips, tops of her thighs and also her inside thighs.

Before long they were both completely naked...As Kiley moved back on the bed and laid her head down…Seth crawled up her body on his hands and knees and stopped to lick at her navel and then at her breasts, making sure to give them both the same treatment. Seth moved up further to her and captured her lips in the most soul burning kiss Kiley could of felt…She thought her whole body was on fire.

When they separated from the kiss Kiley looked in those brown eyes with such passion, "I love you." As Seth ran his hands all over her body and said, "I love you too…Are you sure you want to marry me? We don't have to. If we're moving too fast." Kiley nodded as the smile on Seth's face grew, "Okay. Good because all I want is for you to be my wife and me to be your husband." Seth settled himself between her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance...He couldn't wait to be inside of her. He had heard from the other guys in the pack that when you make love to your imprint that it is more intense than anything. He could only hope it felt the same way for them every time. He slowly slid his erection onto her, which automatically started giving her chills and he continued and slowly pushed until he was sheathed all the way inside of her welcoming body. He sat still for a few minutes letting her get used to his size. He looked up at her and she was biting her bottom lip. The sexual tension between the two of them was always so intense.

Seth's warm hand came up and his thumb carefully pulled her bottom lip from between her clenched teeth and he said, "I don't want you biting a hole in your lip." Kiley nodded as Seth started slowly stroking in and out of her…he knew she was going under…Kiley started kissing along his jaw line and around his neck and just relishing in feeling of Seth moving inside of her…He wanted it to last forever…Kiley could feel him kissing her neck and her chest and then her breasts…Then sliding his hands down and grabbing the back of her thighs and pushing them up a little and start thrusting deeper inside of her…

Kiley was moaning…Then on a shot of energy and impulse…he grabbed her hips and rolled over pulling her on top of him and her body automatically started where he left off…Seth groaned, "Oh yea….that's it baby…ride me." Seth laid back and was running his soft finger tips all over her neck, breasts…and running his thumb across her lips…Kiley kissed his thumb…She could feel Seth get instantly harder and larger inside herself…Kiley knew all the ways to make him insane…Seth groaned as Kiley had her hands on his 6-pack stomach and she was watching his muscles move, ripple and flex…Kiley leaned over and her hair slid over her shoulders and brushed against this pecks and watched his whole torso shiver...It's then she knew he was probably hornier then he'd ever been…Kiley leaned down and bit his bottom lip and then slowly let her tongue snake out and across his lips…and then slowly into his mouth…his hands slid down and grabbed her rear end forcefully as he was pushing and pulling the lower half of her body to go faster.

Kiley sat back up and leaned back putting her hands on his thighs...She could feel how tense his thigh muscles were…Seth sat up and was leaning over and kissing her breasts…as she was still moving on top of him…Kiley moaned, "Oh God…" Seth grunted a couple of times as he was licking and kissing on her neck. They never broke eye contact…Their lips met with soft kisses a few times…but he was thrusting into Kiley so hard he was actually taking her breath away…His stamina was excellent…

Seth rolled them over gently and laid on top of her…and really pushed the back of her thighs up to thrust into her as deep as he could…Kiley had a hold of his wrists for leverage…he could feel her walls starting to react…and knew her orgasm was building…it was going to be intense…Seth leaned down and kissed her lips and noticed her breathing was irregular and coming in short gasps…He gripped her thighs harder and really started thrusting deeper as deep as he could possibly get…and finally Kiley started with a moan and ended screaming out his name as her orgasm tore up one side of her body and down the other…as soon as Seth felt her go over the edge…his orgasm was right behind her…and she felt him explode so deep inside she thought he'd never stop.

They couldn't wait to tell friends and family they were getting married. They would definitely wait until after Leah and Embry's wedding. Not wanting to take anything from their special day. They only had to wait four weeks. Kiley said she'd hide the ring until after the wedding. Seth agreed he didn't want to take away from Leah's day either.

They laid in bed and were just both so spent; they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Four weeks couldn't pass fast enough for them.


	7. Ch 7 Leech In School

**Chapter 7** – Leech In School

Seth scowled as he looked across the street. The elementary school that Kiley taught at was across the street and as he stood in his wolf form next to Jake and Jared he was shaking from head to toe. Jared spared a look to his pack brother, _'Calm down Seth. There isn't much we can do in wolf form.'_ Jake grunted, _'Jared's right Seth. There's no way we can come out of the tree's looking like giant mutant dogs.'_

Seth growled, _'Bullshit! That fuckin leech smell goes right across the damn pavement and towards the school. I'm going to phase and go warn Kiley.'_ Jake sighed heavily, _'You make sure you are careful. If you feel like you're going to phase even the slightest you leave ASAP. Just let her know you'll meet her at her car at 3 pm and drive her to Emily and Sam's.' _

Seth nodded as he disappeared behind a tree and re-phased into his human form. He stepped out as he pulled his shorts on and a t-shirt. He'd already slipped his sneakers on as he ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair and jogged across the street. He was right the leech smell went across the street to the school and through the damn doors. There was a leech in the damn school with all the little kids. It was going to just be all bad if he ran across it. He took a couple of deep breaths calming his nerves.

Seth walked down the hallway as he found Kiley's class room. He'd been there on a few occasions to see her at work. When the kids had lunch and recess he'd come in and bring her lunch and they'd eat and talk. So the halls were very familiar. When he found her classroom door he rapped on the door three times.

Jennifer looked up from her work on her desk and saw the tall gentleman at the door, "Miss Tinsel, you're fiancée is at the door." Kiley laughed, "Thank you Jennifer." As she looked over and saw Seth staring through the window of the closed door making faces at the kids getting them to laugh. She held up her index finger letting him know she'd be a minute as he nodded and continued to make faces. She looked at the clock and it was only 10 am, lunch wasn't for another two hours. Something was wrong. But she'd pretend she didn't know why he was really there.

Kiley looked around to make sure no one else had any questions about the assignment, "Okay, I'll be right outside the door if any of you need me." She walked over and stepped outside the door, making sure to close it behind her. "Either you're very early for lunch or you're about to tell me something really bad."

Seth forced a smile, "I'm early, but...We came across a mass grave of dead animal carcasses. The blood has been drained from them. We thought it might have been the Cullen's because we know their scent. But it wasn't them. Besides they know to burn the carcasses once they've finished. They've been dead for a while. Then Sam and Embry found some fresher carcasses close to the school, and the leech scent comes into this school."

Kiley's smile slid off her face as she furrowed her eyebrows as Seth took her hand in his, "Don't worry. Jared, Jake and I are in the tree line. I'll be back for your lunch and then I'll meet you at your car at three and get you to Emily's. Sam's having us do an all nice patrol and see if we can pick up anything and he's having all the imprints go to his and Emily's place. Nothing is going to hurt you I promise." Kiley nodded, Seth had such confidence in his voice. She trusted every word that came out of his mouth.

She knew when ever he said something he meant it. Kiley smiled as she squeezed his fingers, "I'll be okay. I'll see you at lunch and you can explain everything better." Seth nodded as he walked away from Kiley as she went back into her class room.

As promised Seth went back for Kiley's lunch break, they sat on the desks and watched the kids playing outside as they ate the sandwiches Seth had grabbed for them and talked quietly amongst each other. Kiley spared a side glance at Seth who looked focused as she cleared her throat, "So did you still smell the vampire when you came back through the hallway the second time?" Seth shook his head as he swallowed the chewed up bit in his mouth, "No, it was almost as if it disappeared into thin air. But it's impossible, leech stench usually lasts for a while and you have to wait for it to wear off." Kiley shrugged, "Maybe the kids shuffling through the hallway removed it." Seth shook his head, "I don't know. I just know I don't like the fact that it was so close to you or any of these kids."

Kiley could see Seth's hands starting to shake as she stood up and walked in front of him and grabbed his hands, "Hey. Calm down. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing or no one is going to get to me while I'm at work. Too many witnesses. And my big protector is guarding me outside so I'm good." Seth's hands trembled for a few more minutes while encased with hers and then he calmed himself down as she combed her fingers through his shaggy black hair pushed it from in front of his eyes as she smiled softly.

Seth knew this was just one of the many reasons he was marrying her. She always had the ability to calm him down. It wasn't often when he would lose his temper unlike the rest of his pack brothers, Seth was always the fun loving and care free wolf of the pack. It took a lot to make him lose his cool. His imprint being threatened because the scent of a leech was too close for his liking made him burst into wolf form over worrying about her safety. It was usually Jake or Jared who'd calm him down enough to phase back.

Seth's eyes searched her face until he found her muddy blue eyes and he smiled softly, "I love you Ki." Kiley smiled brightly as she wrinkled her nose at him, "I love you too Seth." Seth held her hand and his thumb rubbed the back of her knuckles as he his low voice spoke soothing words to her for the remainder of the lunch time. She placed soft kisses on his knuckles. Seth met Kiley at her car at 3 as he took her keys and opened the passenger side door and helped her in. Seth pulled out of the parking lot as he headed to Emily and Sam's.

Neither of them noticed the golden eyes watching them from Kiley's class room.


	8. Ch 8 Somebody's Always Watching

**Chapter 8** – Somebody's Always Watching

Kiley laid in bed with Seth, she watched as he was sleeping. She was in one of his t-shirts with blue jersey shorts on, he had on his black cargo shorts, she was laying half on his body and half on the bed. It was around 2:30 in the morning. They'd made love a couple of times; she knew he had to get up at 3 am for patrol. They'd been at Emily and Sam's all night and would be there all weekend. She thought she'd be tired after the love making but she wasn't even close to being tired. She could hear Sam and Emily up already.

A deep sigh escaped Seth's lungs as Kiley's eyes were diverted to his face as she smiled softly, "I know you're awake Seth." Seth let out a chuckle as he opened his eyes and looked down at her, "What gave it away?" Kiley giggled into his bare chest, "You're theatrical sigh. You only do that when you're trying to sleep and can't sleep anymore and you're trying to force yourself to sleep more." Seth's arm tightened around Kiley's waist as he looked down at her again, "How do you know me so well?" Kiley wiggled the fingers on her left hand on front of his face, "Because I'm engaged to you and I know best. That's how." Seth smirked as he kissed her lips.

He chuckled slightly when she groaned softly against his lips. Seth pulled Kiley on top of his body as she sat straddled on his lap he sat up and devoured her lips with his. Seth's warm lips left moist kisses on her neck and throat as he kissed down and across to her ear, "How fast can you get your clothes off?" Kiley let out a breath she'd been holding. It was just the effect he had on her body. Ever since he'd imprinted making love was a thousand times more intense and insanely orgasmic for the two of them.

Before she even had a chance to respond or move, Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shorts on the floor with hers as he pulled her to sit down he slowly entered her at the same time, pulling her back tight against his chest, one of his arms was locked around her waist as her hand was laced with his fingers against her stomach, and her other arm was up and her fingers were weaved and locked into place in his thick hair as his lips trailed down her neck again and he slowly began to move her up and down his length.

The friction, angle and depth of his penetration was making them both ready to come unhinged in a matter of seconds. Her thighs flexed and helped move her lower half up and down the length of his erection, making both of their heads swim as they felt like they were both about to drown. As fast as it had begun it was over as they were both biting back cries of pleasure when they both felt the ecstasy rush over them as their bodies found the releases they were seeking. As Seth wrapped Kiley into his arms when she slumped against him. Kissing her ear lobe, "You're going to be the death of me baby." Kiley chuckled, "You started it." Seth couldn't help laugh with her...Because she was definitely right.

Big chocolate brown eyes got lost in her muddy blue eyes. His arms were wrapped around her small framed body as he held her tightly to his overheated frame; He didn't want to let her go. He knew if he did he wasn't going to see her for a good twelve hours. She didn't have to go back to work until Monday. Sam was making the imprints stay at his and Emily's house until the very latest Sunday night. Collin, Brady, Embry and Leah would patrol close to the house, while Jared, Seth, Jake, Sam and Quil would be around the La Push borders.

Seth leaned down as his hands grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her with ease as she squeaked out of surprise and wrapped her legs securely around his muscular waist. Seth kissed her lips softly, "Please don't go anywhere by yourself and don't let anyone go anywhere alone." Kiley nodded in understanding his pleading tone. She rested her forehead against his, "As long as you promise to be super careful...I know that with this thing having got too close to me you're going to be all gung-ho. Just please think before you make any moves to be a heroic wolf." Seth relished her scent as she wrapped her arms tightly around him burying her face in the side of his neck, "Believe me...You and our future is the only thing I ever have my mind on when patrolling. You're safety comes first. But my love for you will always be before anything else." Kiley nodded.

Jared scoffed, "Are you two done saying goodbye yet? You only had sex fifty times before this moment. Which by the way Seth, thanks. I always want to hear my sister in the throes of passion." Seth chuckled, "I'm sorry but that wasn't exactly the drum line I heard beating against the wall from your room either." That earned a round of chuckles as Kim flushed red as she swatted Jared's arm, "Leave them alone. Love making with your imprint is still new to them." Jared gagged, "She's my sister." Seth gently set Kiley on her feet as she scoffed, "Yea well you're my brother and just because I don't have wolf hearing doesn't mean I didn't hear you knocking the bed into the wall next to us. Hence Seth's drum line joke." Which earned another round of laughs.

Sam chuckled as he squeezed Emily into his side tighter when he felt her shiver from the nippy cold outside. Emily giggled at the banter between the wolves and their imprints. This was the way it should always be. ALWAYS! Sam kissed Emily's ear, "It's like babysitting only they are more entertaining." That comment sent Emily into a fit of giggles as she buried her face in Sam's chest he kissed the top of her head and chuckled with her.

Briar and Jake walked down the stairs as they were the last to join everyone outside. Jake made a face, "I heard all of you and let's just say, it was like a damn orchestra in my head." Briar giggled as Jake wrapped her in his warm arms and lifted her off the ground kissing her lips soundly. As he placed her back on her feet in front of him, Briar banged her small fist against Jake's shoulder as she scowled, "You big brute!" Jake's cocky smirk flashed at his wife as he growled against the tender flesh of her neck. Jake chuckled when she shuddered in his arms.

Leah giggled, "I just want you all to know that Embry and I heard all of it, which basically fueled the fire for us to just say fuck it. We figured since y'all were doing it we might as well too." Embry smiled a big toothy grin, "Yup." Being sure to pop the 'p' at the end. Embry reached over and socked Collin in the arm as Leah socked Brady in the arm. They'd both been making gagging noises. They hadn't yet imprinted, so watching all the lovey-dovey crap wasn't really high on their list of priorities.

Quil held Claire in his arms as she snuggled herself further into his warmth. Claire looked up at Quil and he could feel her eyes on him as he looked down, "What's the matter Claire Bear?" Claire smiled as she shook her head negatively, "Just be careful please." Quil nodded, her small plea didn't fall on deaf ears and he could feel she was worried about him. Quil brushed a kiss across her forehead, "Don't worry Claire, there's more of us then him...You're completely safe. I promise." Claire nodded as she rubbed her nose against his, "I know. But I'd rather have you back in one piece then lose any piece of you."

The guys kissed their imprints once more as they all disappeared into the tree line.

Later that day Emily and Kiley were at the checkout line at the grocery store. The guys would be hungry when they got back. And they would be back by dinner time. For a split second Kiley looked up and could've sworn she saw Paul standing outside one of the windows looking in at her, but then she blinked and he was gone. She thought she was losing her mind for sure. Kiley just shook her head as they headed out of the store and back to the house to start dinner.


	9. Ch 9 I Miss You  I Miss You

**This chapter was inspired by the song: I Miss You by Blink 182.**

**Chapter 9 -** I Miss You - I Miss You

Kiley made herself busy as she did chores around the house with Kim and Briar. Emily had gone back to bed she had been up all night with Sam and was in dire need of some kind of sleep. Kiley took the clothes out of the washer and took the laundry basket outside to the back yard as she started hanging the clothes on the lines.

Kiley was humming to herself when she heard a twig snap she spun around and watched wide eyed as Leah walked over with a huge smile on her face. Kiley put her hand on her chest, "Jesus Leah you nearly gave me a heart attack." Leah chuckled, "Sorry, that wasn't my intention. I just needed to talk with you and Embry said he'd cover for me."

Kiley smiled, "Embry is definitely good people." Leah's smile brightened, "No complaints here. I've never been so happy. Even with Sam. I loved Sam and was ready for a future with him and he clearly shattered my heart and soul. But I know he couldn't help it. Of course I understood better when I phased and Embers and I imprinted on each other. Even though it pissed me off a little. I could hear what the guys were saying about me and my bitter bitch attitude, but Embry never said a negative word about me. And if they weren't patrolling he would take it upon himself to defend my honor."

Leah frowned, "I was an un-happy, bitter, resentful bitch when Sam imprinted on my best friend and cousin. Granted Emily was pissed because she thought he broke up with me on purpose to be with her. When that was the farthest thing from the truth. I of course wasn't allowed to know the truth until I phased with Seth."

Kiley smiled, "I've never seen you so happy as you are when your with Embry. I realize you guys fought the imprint for a while. But it definitely turned out to be the best thing for the both of you. You just have a glow and a completely content look about yourself...Whatever made you come around to Embry anyways?" Leah giggled, "He called me a stubborn ass and then in front of everyone at a bonfire he planted a kiss on my lips that never stopped. He kisses me breathless every time I see him. He not only shows me he loved me, but he makes me feel it too. I can't wait for us to be married."

Kiley giggled, "I can tell. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Leah reached over and grabbed her left hand and saw the silver band on her left ring finger, as she carefully turned it around do the diamonds were sparkling in the sun. She smiled softly, "When were you going to tell everyone you guys got engaged?" Kiley made a face, "We'd both decided we weren't trying to take away from your joyful wedding time and were going to wait until after you guys were married."

Leah shook her head, "Believe me it won't take away from my wedding. But I also know Seth has to be busting at the seams. I don't even know how he's not telling on himself when he's phased." Kiley chuckled, "Believe me it's not without a ton of difficult; Whenever he comes home from patrol he just looks ragged and know it's from trying to keep the secret."

Leah pointed, "And what about..." Before Leah could finish her sentence, Kiley's hand was over her mouth as both girls laughed. Leah giggled, "Did you really think mom could keep a secret that long without telling someone? Did you know? Go and have it checked out?" Kiley made a face, "Yes yes...keep it down. Everything is fine." Leah's bright smile widened, "When are you going to tell him?" Kiley sighed softly, "His birthday in a couple of weeks...I just hope he takes the surprise well. You just make sure to keep pretending you don't know shit about anything we've discussed."

Leah laughed as she turned the diamonds back around on Kiley's left ring finger, "Your secret is safe with me...Scouts honor. I better get back to patrol before Sam finds out." Leah wrapped Kiley in a warm hug and then took off back through the trees. 

_Kiley..._

Kiley continued hanging the wet laundry on the lines. The wind picked up and she could've sworn she heard someone call her name.

_Kiley..._

She felt a cold breath brush across the back of her neck as she turned around and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Paul standing twenty feet from where her feet were cemented, his golden eyes staring back at her.

"Kiley..."

She couldn't believe her eyes. He was supposed to be dead. And clearly he wasn't if he was standing no more than twenty feet from her.

"Paul..."

Paul nodded in confirmation that she was really seeing him. All be it a paler version. He watched as she started shaking from head to toe and her lips were trembling.

Kiley swallowed the lump that formed in her throat like a rubber ball, "You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination...I'm really tired because I didn't get any sleep last night. This is all an illusion and once I close my eyes and re-open them, you won't be there anymore."

Kiley closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing and nerves down because she knew Seth would feel her and come to her and see she was out of her mind for thinking she saw Paul physically alive when it was completely impossible.

A cold finger ran down Kiley's warm cheek. Her eyes snapped open as she jerked herself back and away from Paul and watched as he frowned "I'm real Kiley. I swear I am." Her body tremors just continued to get worse, she was about to pass out, faint and puke all at the same time. Her breathing was erratic.

Kiley shook her head, "No you're dead. I watched as you bled out from the hole in your chest, I stayed with you until your body turned cold and you had no pulse. I watched you get buried, I sat at your grave as it rained and I nearly got pneumonia from it...You're not real! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Kiley blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks as Paul stepped closer and tried to wrap her in his arms, but she shoved against his chest, clearly she wouldn't have been able to do so, but Paul let her. He knew he shouldn't have touched her yet.

Paul growled, "I am dead Kiley. I've had to live as a filth leech for the last 10 years and then I had to stand by and watch as you and Seth got closer and closer for the last eight months. You're my imprint."

Kiley shook her head vehemently, "No I'm not. I was you're imprint...But not anymore."

Paul let out a growl that rocked Kiley's entire body as she suddenly turned and bolted She'd made it half way to the house, when her foot caught on a tree root sticking out of the ground twisting her ankle she fell to the ground and hit her head on a small sized rock knocking her out.

Paul ran to her immediately gathering her in his arms, as he turned to take off with Kiley's unconscious body, he met the darkened eyes of Leah and Embry. He hissed at them and before either of them could make a move Paul took off, leaving no scent behind for his ex-pack brothers to track as he chuckled to himself at the astonished looks on their faces.


	10. Ch 10 I Just Can't

**Chapter 10** - I Just Can't

"WHAT?"

Leah physically jumped as he brother roared in human form. Embry pulled her behind him as a defense mechanism.

A glass flew across the room and shattered against the wall. As Sam and Jared grabbed Seth's arms and physically restrained him out the front door and into the front yard. The imprints stayed inside as the rest of the pack went out to help re-assure their brother they would find his imprint and kill the leech that abducted her.

Seth glared at Embry like he would honest hurt his sister. He was enraged with angry coursing through his whole body; he was so pissed he could feel himself getting ready to phase in the middle of Sam and Emily's front yard, but was honestly trying to stay human as long as possible until they could figure out what to do.

Seth's fists were clenched and by his sides, "Sam what are we going to do? I realize she was his imprint first, but he's a damn leech." His voice was low and almost had a demonic sound to it. He'd never in all his life been so pissed off. Even though on the inside he was scared as hell that he would never see Kiley again.

Briar had witnessed the exchange between Paul and Kiley through the upstairs bedroom window, by the time she grabbed her cell and tried calling Jake, Paul had disappeared into the woods with Kiley. When she walked outside she saw Embry and Leah standing in their human form as Leah frowned.

Leah felt that she'd let down Seth by letting a leech take his imprint. But her and Embry were in such a state of shock to see their now ex-pack brother as a filthy leech neither could move and were scared they'd hit Kiley if they attacked Paul. Leah's frown deepened and for the first time since she'd been part of the pack she blinked and tears slid down her cheeks.

Embry spun around as soon as he felt her sadness and his eyes widened in shock he'd never seen Leah cry before. And he'd never felt her in this sad of a state. Embry approached Leah carefully as he took her beautiful face in his huge hands and tilted her eyes up to meet his worried brown orbs, "Le, what's wrong?" Leah looked at Embry and then over at her little brother, as she walked around Embry and went to stand in front of Seth.

Leah reached out and grabbed his forearm...It was scorching so hot it nearly burned the palm of her hand and fingers, she knew it was just from his anger. Her tears continued to fall like rain on her tan cheeks, "I'm so sorry Seth...I didn't mean to freeze up like that I should've stopped him before he had a chance to get her. I'm so sorry. It's my fault he took Kiley. Blame me please. Don't blame Embry."

Seth frowned as he jerked his sister into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Leah why on earth would I ever blame you? You are not the one who took Kiley from the rez. That filthy bloodsucking piece of shit did." Seth gripped her shoulders as he pushed her away from him so he could look into her eyes, he pushed her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs, "Leah this is not your fault. Don't even think that it is."

Seth brushed his lips against her forehead as Embry walked up and wrapped her in his arms as she buried her face in his neck and cried. She couldn't stop the tears.

Seth began pacing his anger had been dissuaded when his sister began to cry over the guilt that was eating away at her. He felt bad because he honestly didn't blame her and didn't want her blaming herself or Embry either. The only one he honestly blamed was Paul.

Seth could feel his anger rising up again as he spared a look at Sam, "I'm going for a run...Please think of something Sam. I can't just let him keep her. I know what he's thinking. He's thinking if he changes her she'll be his forever. But even as a vampire she'd still be my imprint." Sam gripped Seth's shoulder, "Don't think too much on it Seth, We'll figure it all out. I promise." Seth nodded as he suddenly backed away from Sam and phased, he shook out his sand fur as little bits of his shredded shorts flew all over the place. He looked at Sam once more who nodded at him before he turned and tore off into the trees.

Lip kissing lips, as his tongue swiped her lips and her mouth opened granting him access to taste her as their tongues crashed together. They both groaned out at the taste and feeling. His hands cupped her cotton covered breasts as his lips started trailing warm wet kisses down her neck and across her throat and then back up the other side of her neck as his lips slowly kissed her ear lobe, "Kiley." Both of their breathing was erratic. Her fingers went through his thick hair as she fisted a handful of his hair and moaned at the sensation of his lips on her tender flesh, "Seth."

"Seth...I missed you so much."

As Paul growled out a cuss word, "FUCK!" he violently pulled his lips from Kiley's as he jumped off of her, she wasn't fully awake when he'd decided to kiss her.

Kiley's eyes flew open, when she saw Paul standing next to the bed she was just aware she was laying on, she scurried off the bed and into the corner as she pointed at Paul, "Y-You s-s-stay the hell a-away f-f-f-from m-me."

Paul's eyes darkened as he slowly moved towards Kiley, "Why are you saying that Ki. You're my imprint. It's not my fault I was changed into a disgusting bloodsucker. But you still love me don't you Ki."

Kiley was shaking from head to toe as she frowned and began to sob. She wanted Seth. She only wanted Seth. She couldn't stop the tears as Paul stalked closer, "Tell me you still want me Kiley. Please. You're the only one I've thought of for the last ten and a half years. I killed the bitch who made me a leech and her whole family because it was all a big plan to pretend to kill me. The coroner was in on it. He pronounced me dead and I wasn't. His daughter and son were both leeches and she wanted me. Please Ki...Please tell me you still want me...That you still love me."

Kiley couldn't even speak as she sobbed.

"TELL ME!" Paul's voice roared.

Kiley shook her head violently as she looked at him through watery eyes, "I don't love you anymore P-Paul..."

Kiley slid down the wall as she pulled her knees into her chest, "I just can't."


	11. Ch 11 One Way Or Another

**Chapter 11** - One Way Or Another

Paul's heart felt as though it was going to break...If it were still beating it would've exploded as soon as the words left Kiley's lips. Paul hit his knees in front of Kiley and reached out to touch her but when she recoiled he thought it best to keep his hands to himself for now.

Paul frowned, "Why Ki? How could you not love me anymore? I've loved you since you was ten."

As more tears poured down her face she looked at Paul, "What did you expect was going to happen Paul? For the last ten and a half years I thought you was dead. I watched you bleed out in the sand the night you proposed to me. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't. I sat and watched you tell me you love me and then you closed your eyes and died. I kissed your casket and buried my engagement ring with your body and watched as they lowered you into the ground and covered you up."

The tears wouldn't stop, they looked like waterfalls cascading down her cheeks, "The first couple of years were so bad. I was the only 18 year old in La Push whose depression was so bad I couldn't even get out of bed. I visited your grave so many times, and I would just sit there and talk to you like you was still alive. You have no idea what you're death did to me."

Paul handed her a tissue and she took it trying not to touch him is possible as she wiped her eyes, "Kiley I never meant for you to get hurt. I know my death couldn't have been easy. It took me a long time to come to grips with what I am now and what I couldn't be anymore. I can't phase anymore. Apparently the vampire venom over took the wolf gene. My temper is still pretty rocky but it's not like I don't have a reason to be pissed off now. I think my temper is worse now then what it was, because at least before all I had to do was think of you and I was calm. Now when I'm mad and think of you it makes my temper worse because I didn't have a choice in leaving you behind. It's why I finally decided to come to you...I had to let you know I was still live...or whatever it is that I am. I know my heart isn't beating anymore, but you're still the only person I've ever loved."

Kiley shook her head as she stood up with Paul facing him, trying to stand her ground and make him understand, "It took you ten and a half years to come to me and tell me you're still on earth and still in love with me? Well it took me ten years to come to terms with the fact that you was never going to be in my life again. And the eight months I've been with Seth to realize that as much as I loved you for the eight years we did have together, I don't love you anymore. And as cold as it may sound I can't force myself to love someone who I just don't love anymore. Yes I did love you and yes I did want to be married to you and have babies with you, but for the last ten and a half years I thought you was dead. Now you come popping up in my life just expecting to get me back, like my feelings for you were going to be a permanent fixture in my life? But they aren't. And I don't love you anymore."

Paul hissed audibly, "It's Seth isn't it? I'll fucking kill him if I have to, to get you back."

Kiley shook her head negatively, "What would that solve? Then I would just believe you're a murdering bastard for killing someone whose done nothing but love me and help me get over losing you. I know this is hard for you to hear, to understand and to even have to believe. But I love Seth. For the last ten and a half years he's been here for me when I needed someone the most. There were nights when the nightmares couldn't be controlled and he'd sleep on the couch or on the floor of my bedroom just to help keep the monsters at bay, so I could actually get more than three hours of sleep...When I decided to get my teaching credentials he helped me study every night before and after he patrolled. It didn't matter how tired he was...he pushed himself to stay up and help me."

Kiley could feel the tears pricking her eyes again as they slowly started sliding down her cheeks as she ran a shaky hand through her hair as she turned and looked out the window; she could see his reflection in the glass, "Eight months ago he came to me and said he was going to give up looking for his imprint because he believed the Quileute God's didn't give him one so he could be with me to help fill the void that was left in my heart when you were killed. And told me he'd been in love with me since grade school. But he couldn't say anything because once he started phasing he knew you'd imprinted on me and couldn't betray his pack brother that way. And then it happened..."

Paul frowned not really liking the sound of that as he held his breath, "What happened Ki?"

Kiley turned to face Paul as she blinked more tears, "Seth imprinted on me a few weeks ago. That same night he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Kiley looked down as she turned the silver band on her left ring finger around and the three diamonds sparkled when the moonlight shined through the window and bounced off the stones.

Paul hissed and suddenly roared, "I'LL FUCKIN KILL HIM!" As he threw the lamp across the room, Kiley squatted down as she covered her head with her hands the lamp shattered above her into a million pieces practically when it hit the wall.

Kiley stood back up as she shook her head, "No you won't Paul Redson! You have no right! It's your own fault!" "HOW ON EARTH IS IT MY FUCKIN FAULT?" Paul yelled.

Kiley walked over and poked him in the chest with her index finger, which hurt her more than it did him, he felt like his chest was made of concrete, "You waited for ten years to tell me you was still alive! Why didn't you come to me before now? Why did you wait so long? You knew...YOU KNEW...it was going to practically KILL me when you died and yet you still did NOTHING! You was given a second chance at a different life and you just left me here by myself. You left me here to rot away into my own depressing thoughts that were nearly the death of me. I had nothing to live for. The love of my life was killed in front of me and I thought my entire world was over."

"I'm not even alive! My heart stopped beating the minute I was changed into a fuckin bloodsucker. This is not a different life. This isn't even a life at all." Paul spat back at Kiley.

Kiley scoffed, "Then what the fuck do you want from me? What do you want me to do? You've been missing from my life for so long that I don't even have feelings for you anymore. Seth imprinted on me. Even right now as I stand here looking at you...Can't you tell I miss him? I want to be in his arms right now. I want to be kissing his lips right now. I already told you I can't force myself to have feelings for someone I don't love anymore." Paul scoffed, "People have the ability to love more than one person. All you need to do is spend some time with me and I'm sure the imprint will get re-bonded to me."

Kiley rolled her eyes, "Do you even hear yourself? Hello! Did you just not tell me you're not even alive? If you're not alive that means there is no way for you to re-imprint on me. You're not even a wolf anymore Paul. You're a vampire. You don't protect the Quileute lands anymore, You cannot physically phase into a wolf ever again and you CANNOT imprint anymore. You drink blood for Christ sake. And the sooner you start to understand that, the sooner you can start to understand I am not yours anymore."

Paul let out a guttural growl as he stormed out of the room slamming the door and locking it behind him. He'd gone to great lengths to keep her there, he'd even put cast iron bars on the windows so she couldn't escape.

He was going to force her to love him again.

One way or another.


	12. Ch 12 Destroying Best friends

**Chapter 12** – Destroying Best friends

It had been several days since Paul had taken Kiley. Sam had been trying to get in contact with the Cullen's to see if they would give them permission to hunt on their territory since it had been strictly forbidden all those years ago because of the treaty. Sam had sent Jacob to talk with them, but when he returned he said that there hadn't been anyone there.

Jake had gotten prior permission from Briar to make sure it was okay with her first if he got Bella's new cell number from her father Charlie so he could call and inquire the whereabouts of the Cullen's. Briar knew about Jake's past with Bella and didn't like the fact that he would have to talk to her again, but gave her permission since Kiley was her best friend. Jake didn't do anything behind his wife's back, he knew if he did it and then told her it would hurt her and he was not going to be responsible for breaking his imprints heart.

Jake sat down at the kitchen table in his and Briar's home, she held his hand as he made the phone call. Knowing it wasn't easy for him to make the call, Briar stood from the kitchen table as she walked behind Jake and kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room to let him make the call on his own. Bella had been one of his closest friends until she let Edward make her into a vampire and then it tore him in half. He couldn't believe she'd let him do that. It practically killed him, until he'd met Briar through Kiley and imprinted. He'd never been so happy to imprint. He sat Briar down one night and explained everything to her with regards to Bella and what she had once meant to him. But he also explained the way imprinting worked also and she understood it.

Bella had informed Jake that her and Edward were in Alaska and the rest of the Cullen's were in Europe but for some strange reason their cell phones weren't working over there. Bella and Edward both had tried several times to get a hold of Carlisle but for some reason it wasn't even going through to his voicemail. Edward got on the phone and explained that they had run across Paul and told him what he knew, he also said he'd seen inside Paul's head and knew he wanted to take Kiley, but was struggling against doing so because he knew there was a good chance he could be killed if he bit her because of the treaty.

Edward let Jacob also know he couldn't give him permission to hunt on their territory only Carlisle could. They were supposed to be coming back from Europe in a couple of days, but since they had no contact with Carlisle they couldn't confirm the exact day.

Running through the trees at tops speeds, Seth could feel the panic and fear flowing through Kiley. Seth growled out and it vibrated his entire body from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, to the bottoms of his paws. Having just left the pack meeting at Sam's; Jake told them everything that Edward Cullen had told him. He couldn't believe his ears.

Kiley had already been gone for five days and he felt like there was a hole in his heart and stomach. He hadn't been eating or sleeping and his whole body was just in pain, even some of his fur was falling out in clumps. His pack brothers tried help re-assure him they'd get her back but nothing was really helping.

In some ways he was grateful to still be able to feel her panic and fear because at least it let him know she was still alive. In other ways he hated to have to feel her fear. It was killing him. Paul had always been a little volatile, and there was no way of knowing just how out of control he would get when Kiley told him she was Seth's imprint now. There was no way she couldn't not tell him. He had to be told.

Seth just wanted to get Kiley back. He just wanted her back safe and sound in his arms. He didn't care what happened at this point. If Paul bit her and made her a vampire he'd kill Paul. He'd tear him apart and burn the pieces and piss on his ashes. He'd never stop loving Kiley even if she was forced to change into a vampire. He'd teach her how to hunt animals and help her control the thirst. He'd do everything possible to help keep her his Kiley and not a blood thirsty monster. If he had to he'd buy a house on the border of Forks and La Push so as to keep her off the La Push lands, but still be able to be active with the pack.

He couldn't believe he was thinking all of this. He was completely jumping the gun but he didn't know what else to do. At this point the outcome of the whole situation was up in the air and no one knew what was going to happen next.

Seth skidded to a halt in the middle of the forest and let out an ear piercing howl. Then with an exhausted huff he let his large wolf body collapse on the ground.

'Seth you need to calm down. We'll find her...We'll find Kiley.' Jared's voice broke through Seth's thoughts. Jared knew every second they weren't looking for Kiley was another second that made Seth think he was never going to get her back.

Seth's almost blackened angry eyes turned towards Jared as he came jogging over the hill in his wolf form, "I want to find her now. Not three hours from now. Not tomorrow. Not six days from now...but NOW! She's my imprint. What if he takes her out of the state? Shit what am I going to do if he bites her?"

Jared shook his head, "You can't think that way Seth. Kiley would never let Paul bite her. And I don't believe Paul would bite her against her will." Seth scowled, "We don't know what Paul is capable of doing at this point."

Jared snarled, "He was my best friend Seth! He would never hurt Kiley. He's been in her life since she was ten."

Seth stood up as he was eye to eye with Jared and growled viciously as he snapped his teeth at Jared, "And now he's a bloodsucker. You heard what Sam said, if he bites her we will have no choice but to kill him. You can't think of him as a pack brother anymore. He is everything we were taught to defend our people against. He abducted your own sister and my imprint. Best friend or not if he bites her I will kill him and I and everyone else in the pack expect you to stand with us not against us."

Seth snorted as he took off running again.

Jared knew he was torn between his best friend and his pack. He couldn't let either of them down. He knew if Paul bit his sister he'd have no choice but to help his brothers destroy his best friend.

He just hoped that if it came down to destroying Paul he'd really be able to do it and not let his pack down.


	13. Ch 13 Decision Made

**Chapter 13** – Decision Made

Paul had gotten back from hunting and went in to check on Kiley. He frowned as he saw her lying on her side across the bed sound asleep. It had been the first time she'd slept since he'd brought her to his place. He leaned over and covered her up with a blanket as he sat in the chair next to her bed and just watched her sleeping peacefully. A few times she had mumbled Seth's name and it hurt to hear her say his name in any capacity.

Paul was starting to have his doubts that this wasn't the smartest thing to do. He was wondering now if he should just drop her off at the La Push/Forks border and leave the state. He had been flying by the seat of his pants since he'd been changed into a vampire and now he was letting his life wonder on the side of caution. If he bit Kiley he knew the pack would have no choice but to kill him. And this time...there would be no way of coming back from it.

Paul's amber colored eyes wondered over her beautiful face; he remembered seeing her for the first time when she was ten. Watching as Jared gave her a piggy back ride around the front yard. Keeping her in smiles was the easy part when she was younger. It was easy when she got older too. He loved watching her grown up and he remembered tucking her into bed some nights and reading her stories or telling her about the legends of the tribe. He could still hear her laughter when he'd tickle her during scary parts so she wouldn't be afraid.

She was supposed to be married to him and she was supposed to be having babies with him. Not doing any of that with Seth. She was his imprint damn it! He didn't care what the Quileute God's wanted. She was his first! She fell in love with him first. All the memories they spent collecting for eight years were all thrown or tossed away the second Seth imprinted on her. Paul had left all the old photo albums out of their eight years of history together in the room he was keeping her locked in. The memories started from the second he imprinted on her to her graduation night. He saw the albums opened to certain pictures of them as they were strewn on the floor of the room.

At this point he didn't care if he had to bite her or not, she was going to be his forever. If he had to take her out of state to bite her, then that's exactly what he would do.

Seth's head popped up when he heard a howl in the distance. It was a human vocal howl and not a wolf howl. Sam was calling everyone to his house. Seth looked at his reflection in the stream in front of him. His hair was a little shaggier, but he hadn't let Emily cut his hair. Only Kiley cut his hair. She had been doing it for the last ten years there was no way he was going to take it away from Kiley. He knew it was ridiculous, because if Kiley was busy with her lesson plans she'd have Emily do it. Seth had called the school Kiley taught at and told them she'd had a staph infection from a cut on her hand and had been quarantined and wasn't allowed to go to work. Naturally they understood and got a substitute for her until she could return.

Seth sighed heavily as he phased and slowly turned towards Sam and Emily's, it had now officially been two weeks since he'd seen Kiley in the flesh. Emily, Briar, Kim, Claire and Leah started guilt tripping him into eating when his shorts had to have a belt because they were sliding off his hips and also to keep his strength up. Leah knew if he didn't keep his head in the game he'd let what was happening destroy him. She missed her father too much to have to lose and bury another family member.

Seth headed to Sam's, once he reached the tree line he phased and pulled his shorts on. He walked up the steps of the porch like he had since he was fifteen and was just hoping for good news and not bad. He walked inside and noticed everyone was gathered around the kitchen table.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Sam and furrowed his brow, "What's going on?" Sam sighed deeply, "Dr. Cullen called me today the Cullen's are back in town. He gave us permission to come into Forks in wolf form and hunt for Paul. They know they are in no way affiliated with Paul abducting a human, let alone someone from our reservation. They've tried talking some sense into him several times and trying to get him to let her go. But he refuses. Paul did have her checked out from top to bottom by Dr. Cullen so he could report back to us that yes she is in good health. Edward said Paul is torn between leaving her to come back to us and changing her to be with him."

Seth growled audibly as Leah touched his arm. Seth could feel his heart aching more. Sam looked at Seth, "We're going to go into Forks in an hour. Dr. Cullen said Paul goes out to hunt every three hours to keep himself from biting humans. He said he's due to feed soon. Hopefully we can get find her, get her out of there and get her back here before Paul has a chance to do anything rash and stupid. Dr. Cullen gave us the whereabouts of his place. We shouldn't have any problems finding it."

The chirping of a cell phone, brought the pack and imprints out of their own personal thoughts and stopped the meetings as Sam looked at his caller id as he flipped the phone opened and placed it against his ear, "Yes Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle frowned knowing this piece of news could possibly change everything forever, "Alice just informed me she had a vision...Paul is going to bite her. He's going to bite her against her will. But we don't know when. We just know his decision was made. Only you can stop him from doing so, whether it be by force or talking him out of it. Either way it's all up to all of you now."

Sam flipped the phone closed as his face went stone cold, "Alice had a vision. Paul's decided to bite Kiley against her will, but Alice doesn't know when. We need to get there now and stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life." The imprints watched as the guys filed out the door and took off into the trees as a chorus of howls rang through the forest towards the Forks/La Push border.

Paul's head snapped up when he heard the howls. He knew they were specifically coming for him. His head snapped around as the bathroom door opened and he watched as Kiley walked out. She looked so tired and run down and he knew it was his fault.

He had to decide right now. Does she live or does she die?

Kiley frowned, "What is it Paul?" She could tell by the pained look on his face that something was wrong. "Their coming for you. They must've gotten permission from the Cullen's. It's the only way they are allowed in Forks in their wolf form." He hissed out.

Within a blink of an eye Paul grabbed Kiley and pressed her back into the nearest wall and pinned her there with his body. She literally couldn't move. Paul grabbed her head and pulled it to the side exposing the side of her neck. He stared at the exposed flesh, it was right there all he had to do was bite her and take her away. He just had to make her his forever.

Kiley blinked as the tears streamed down her cheeks and her voice begged him not to do it, "Please Paul...Please don't do it. I'm sorry I can't love you anymore...If I could I would go back and change everything but I can't. We can't be what we once were. No matter how hard we try. You can't change time, you're a vampire because you was meant to be one. I'm Seth's imprint because I was meant to be his. I don't know why it happened...It just happened. Paul if you ever loved me...Please think about what you're about to do."

Paul growled, "It's the only way Kiley. I can't live without you. I love you so much." Paul growled out ferociously as he pulled his head back and was about to bite he could hear Kiley sobbing. Her sobs were breaking his heart.

Kiley could see him pull back as he opened his mouth, she finally yelled out, "PLEASE DON'T DO IT PAUL...I'M PREGNANT!"


	14. Ch 14 You're Still Innocent

**This chapter was inspired by Taylor Swifts song Innocent.**

**Chapter 14** – You're Still Innocent

Paul stopped...His teeth were mere inches from Kiley's neck, his hot breath caked the right side of her neck. Paul looked over and noticed her eyes were closed tight. Her whole body was shaking with fear of what his next move would be. Except now he didn't know what to do. Paul couldn't bite her. If he bit her the venom would kill the baby and he'd be responsible for not only for taking her life but a fetus as well.

He hissed out as he put his fist through the wall and heard Kiley yelp out in surprise. She suddenly squatted down into a ball on the floor and covered her head still trembling. Paul systematically destroyed the entire room. Turning over the bed, ripping it to shreds practically, shoving over the dresser, book shelves, punching his fists through mirrors, windows, throwing the lamps so hard when they busted against the walls they left deep indents in the wall. He's dismantled the bed frame, a chair ripped books in half and threw them as pages flew all over the place. He was having a temper tantrum and he had to get his anger out before he put his hands on Kiley again or her really was liable to kill her.

Paul fell to his knees as he watched Kiley cower in the corner of the room trying to avoid his raging temper. His body heaved as he crawled on his hands and knees to her, "Tell me what to do Kiley...Please...Tell me. Please tell me you're not just telling me you're pregnant to get me to leave you alone."

Kiley looked up her eyes were over flowing with panic and fear as her lips trembled, she shook her head, "I haven't even told Seth yet. You can ask Carlisle. He figured it out when he examined me with Edward. I didn't want to have to tell you. I know whatever you've gone through hasn't been easy for you at all. But I went through just as much as you did emotional, physically and mentally. I never thought in a million years I would fall in love with Seth and never even imagined he'd imprint on me. I thought for sure he'd meet his imprint and forget all about me. But he didn't. And I thought for sure I'd never be able to love anyone but you...But I was wrong."

Kiley continued to sob as she touched the side of Paul's face as he stared into her sorrowful eyes, "I have so many wonderful, happy memories from the moment you imprinted on me at ten until the day you left me at eighteen and I don't need the pictures to remember them. Just because Seth imprinted on me doesn't mean I let any of those memories get deleted, I just made room in my mind for new ones to have with Seth. I wish I could change everything and there is a part of me that wishes this baby was yours. But vampires can't have babies and if you bit me I'd lose my baby and not ever be able to have any. Do you really want to put me in a position where I'd hate you forever?"

Paul frowned as Kiley shook her head, "Things would be completely different had you came to me all those years ago, after you was changed and before Seth had imprinted on me. I would've gladly given up my life as a human being to be a vampire with you forever...For eternity. But I was given a second chance at life and love. I was given something I was sure I'd never have without you in my life. I've missed you so much. You'll never know how much. Paul you'll always be my first love...And I will always love you. As much as I hate saying this, I don't love you the way I used to. I don't love you the way you still love me."

Paul slammed his fist into the floor as he heard the barking and growling outside his house. He stood and grabbed Kiley and pulled her up to her feet as he gently drug her outside and saw his ex-pack brothers standing in a half circle surrounding the porch of his home. He walked down the steps dragging Kiley with him. He suddenly jerked her in front of him with her back against his chest, he had his hand around her throat holding her still with another arms around her waist the palm of his hand flat against her stomach.

That's when he felt it. The babies heartbeat.

Paul's voice hitched in his throat as he whispered so low even the wolves couldn't hear him, his mouth was right by her ear, "It's really true isn't it? You weren't lying to me." Kiley just shook her head negatively in response. Paul frowned, "I'm tired of being a monster Ki." Kiley covered Paul's hand that was on her stomach, "Whatever your thinking of doing Paul...Don't please." Paul scoffed, "I'm a 32 year old vampire Ki. I'm supposed to be a 32 year old wolf with a beautiful wife and several babies. I have no reason to be alive anymore." Kiley was suddenly aware of Paul's cryptic speech. He was going to make the pack kill him. He knew all he had to do was hurt Kiley and they'd finish him off.

Paul locked eyes with all his ex-pack brothers and before Kiley knew what was happened, Paul dug his nails into the side of her neck making her squeal out the thick red liquid slid down her neck and the scent filled the air. They watched as Paul licked his fingers and shoved Kiley away. She stumbled to a sitting position on the ground as she grabbed the side of her neck and screamed, "NO DON'T!" But it was too late the whole pack had pounced on Paul and ripped him to pieces. He didn't even fight them. He went quietly. He allowed them to do their job, because he knew had the roles been reversed he would've had to do the same thing.


	15. Ch 15 Little Wonders

**This story was inspired by the song Little Wonders By: Rob Thomas - I hope everyone enjoyed it...No worries I have a couple other stories I'm working on right now. One will make an appearance soon!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 15** - Little Wonders

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiley sat up screaming in horror.

"Kiley Wake up!" The familiar voice said thick with worry.

Kiley's eyes snapped open as they darted around the room. Huge warm hands cupped her face as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Ki…baby are you okay?"

Kiley's eyes finally landed on the familiar onyx eyes of her husband that she loved so much. The one who had completed her life three years ago.

Paul frowned, "Ki talk to me. Are you okay?" She was holding onto his forearms tightly but she couldn't get any words to form. She was able to nod. "It's okay Ki…You're safe. Calm down baby." He softly brushed his lips against her forehead as he carefully lifted her from the couch and placed her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Cradling her to his chest, he pushed his nose into the top of her head breathing in her scent as he whispered soothing words to help calm her. Paul had left a couple of hours ago when she laid across the couch to nap.

Kiley blinked a couple of times as she was suddenly aware that it had all been a dream. More like a nightmare. Kiley's eyes dropped from his face to his chest and saw the light pencil thin scar line that went across his chest. Paul had been near death 3 years ago, the night of her graduation after the vampire attacked. It had taken him two weeks to fully heal. The damage had been very bad, but Dr. Cullen had been able to stop the bleeding and get him stitched up. His heart had stopped beating for five minutes; it was the longest five minutes in Kiley's life. But they were able to get it going again once Dr. Cullen stitched him up. All that had been left of that night was the memory and his dark barely there scar.

Paul felt Kiley's fingertips on his chest as they softly ran down the scar. He didn't care if it had been ugly and protruding or barely there as long as he was still alive and able to phase, protect his people and still be married to Kiley then he didn't care what it looked like. Their first night together in a sexual capacity was the night Dr. Cullen had declared him officially healed and allowed to phase with the others.

Paul looked down as he took her hand into his. As he placed a kiss on the palm of her hand, "What happened?" Kiley looked up and smiled softly, "It was just a nightmare." Paul scoffed, "Yea I noticed. Tell me what it was about. Maybe you'll feel better." He listened intently as she spoke in hushed tones as she almost started to cry again, just having to think about every minute of the dream. Paul's signature cocky smirk graced his lips, "You know I'd never let no leech get close enough to me to bite me Ki. I'd rip his head off first. That's the last time I let the guys horse around with me in front of you." He remembered before Kiley laid down for her nap, the guys were all in wolf form and started goofing off and all of them jumped on Paul because he was being an ass as usual.

Kiley could help but giggle at Paul's tone of finality. Paul chuckled as he kissed her temple, then her cheek, then the tip of her nose and finally claimed her lips. Kiley wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Paul pulled his lips from her reluctantly but not before kissing her soundly on the lips one more time.

Paul chuckled when he saw her cheeks flushed, "You okay baby?" Kiley nodded, "Yea. It was just a crazy nightmare." Paul nodded as his hand touched her protruding nine month pregnant belly, "How's my other baby doing?" As if on cue, the baby kicked his hand hard. Kiley giggled, "Does that answer your question?" Paul's deep chuckle filled the living room as he looked down at her stomach, "That all you got little man? You're starting to hit like your ma." Paul's chuckle deepened when Kiley smacked his chest.

Kiley jumped slightly as Jared and Jake came crashing through the front door. Jared looked over at Kiley and Paul, "What the hell happened Paul? You just left us with Kiley's scream and phased out." Paul laughed, "Sorry guys. She scared the hell out of me." Kiley looked between the three of them, "What happened? What's going on?" Jake let out a huffed growl as he walked by and flicked Paul in the ear, "This BONEHEAD here was phased and talking to us while we were patrolling and you started screaming. We only got the scream part and he phased out and didn't call or phase back in to let us know you was ok." Jared walked over as he leaned down and kissed the top of his sisters head, "We were just worried. What happened?"

Kiley blushed completely embarrassed by the whole ordeal, "I had a nightmare. It was terrible, but I'm okay honest guys." Jake kissed the top of Kiley's head as well, "It's okay. We're just happy you're okay. How's little man doing?" As Jake and Jared both rubbed her belly. Kiley laughed as they both chuckled when the baby kicked at their overly hot hands touching her. Jake and Jared reminded Kiley and Paul to get to Emily and Sam's for pack night dinner as they took off again. Paul looked down at Kiley, "We don't have to go. I know how uncomfortable you are lately." Kiley shook her head, "No I don't even get to go anywhere since you cut off my traveling and movement and BREATHING since I hit nine months. I get to go to the pack dinners once a week and damn it I'm not missing it now."

Paul chuckled as he carefully placed her back on the couch and helped her slip some shoes on, "Okay I get it. I just restricted you a little. I'm not trying to have you gallivanting all over La Push, Forks and Port Angeles and go into labor if I'm not with you." Kiley ran her fingers through Paul's hair as he looked up into her eyes from his squatting position on the floor in front of her, "My protective puppy."

Paul smirked, "My stubborn wife." Kiley leaned over and kissed his lips softly. Paul growled softly against her lips as she giggled. His hands lifted her t-shirt as his lips trailed over her stomach and she giggled some more when he started speaking softly in Quileute to the baby. 

After dinner was over the girls were sitting around the kitchen table drinking warm tea. Paul was in the living room watching the football game with the rest of the guys. Kiley had told them about her dream. Briar shook her head, "I've heard pregnant women have some crazy dreams, but damn it. That's crazy." Emily nodded, "Yea. Before I had Samuel I had weird ass dreams, but nothing like that." The back door opened as Seth walked in with a grin on his face, as he walked up to Kiley, "Sooo...Have any good sex dreams about me lately?" Kiley groaned as she buried her reddening face in her hands.

Kiley could hear Paul growl from the living room as she leaned her body back and looked at Paul and smiled, "It's okay...You have a big mouth but it's ok." Paul gaped at Kiley, "I do not! It wasn't even me...Blame you're brother." Jared squeaked out, "SORRY! I was phased when it slipped." Kim walked into the living room with her hands planted on her hips, "JARED TINSEL!" Brady leaned over whispering, "You're gonna get it now dude." Jared growled as he elbowed Brady in the face while standing up to face his wife, "I'm sorry I swear I was phased."

Jake chuckled, "He's telling the truth Kim." "JACOB BLACK! You better have not had anything to do with this so called slip up!" Briar snapped from the kitchen. Jake chuckled harder as he cupped his mouth, "HELL NO! I know how to protect my thoughts Mrs. Black." As Jake quirked an eyebrow and lowered his voice, "Besides that's my story and I'm sticking to it." The other pack brothers chuckled at Jake's under his breath response. "I HEARD THAT!" Jake cringed before he went back to laughing with the guys. Paul chuckled as Sam nudge Paul, "It's nice to know were not the only two whipped in this damn pack." Paul nodded in agreement with Sam. As Jake and Jared gave Sam and Paul the finger. Making Sam and Paul laughed harder.

Briar looked over at Kiley, "Now that's the 4th time I've seen you make that face. What's wrong?" Kiley's eyes looked down at her stomach and the girls eyes followed suddenly aware that Kiley was in the first stages of labor. The girls kept their eyes locked with Kiley's, as a simultaneous round of 'Paul!' came from the kitchen. Paul walked into the kitchen, "What's up ladies?" Emily pointed to Kiley, "I hope you're ready to be a daddy tonight bud."

Instantly everyone started scrambling around the small house. 

Six hours later, Paul sat next to Kiley as she was holding the blue squirming bundle in her arms. It was the first time in his life he could remember being this happy. Kiley looked up and saw a couple of stray tears sliding down Paul's tan cheeks as she smiled softly as he hand came up and caught the tears. Paul leaned down and kissed her lips softly, "I can't believe how perfect he looks. I love you both so much." Kiley yawned a little, "We love you too baby."

Paul leaned over and gently kissed the top of the baby's head. Everyone had already been in to see the baby and left. Paul wrapped his arm around Kiley securing her to his side on the bed as the top of his index finger had been taken hostage by his son. Kiley looked up the same time Paul looked down meeting her eyes, "Do you ever wonder why the Quileute God's picked me to be with you?"

Paul shook his head negative with a confident look in his eyes and on his face, "No...I learned a long time ago not to question anything in my life. It will just have to be one of the little wonders filled in the back of my mind along with everything else that needs an answer." Kiley smiled, "Maybe it's not supposed to have an answer." Paul smiled, "Maybe not."

Some of life's little wonders just don't need explanations.

The End.


End file.
